Dream
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Et si...Ace n'était pas mort en faite ? Si tout ceux ci n'avait été qu'un cauchemars ? Après tout, il lui avait promit de rester en vie. Traduction et mise en fiction du doujinshis "Dream".


**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à Oda Eiichiro et l'histoire de cette fic n'est même pas de moi mais de l'auteur de ce doujinshis. Du coup peut de choses m'appartiennent au final dans cette histoire.

**Note:** Voilà ma première traduction d'un doujinshis de One Piece. Spoiler sur les événements après l'épisode 483. Quand j'ai lu ce doujinshis, je l'ai trouvé tellement émouvant, et surtout, j'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe comme ça, que j'ai absolument voulus le traduire et le mettre en fic ! Vous pouvez lire ce doujinshis sur youtube en tapant « Ace x Luffy Dream ».

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Je me demande si le Chapeau de paille va aller. Fit Jinbei.

Lui et Trafalgar Law étaient assis dans une clairière d'Amazone Lily. Tous deux prenaient un repos bien mérité après les événements de Marine Ford. Cependant, ils ne se souciaient pas vraiment de leurs propres blessures. Mais plutôt de celles de Luffy.

_Nous avons beaucoup perdu... Répondit simplement Law.

_Après Impel Down, il doit être sévérement blessé. Et ses blessures...Y a-t-il aucune chance ?

Ils avaient laissé le jeune capitaine se reposer tout seul un peu plus loin. Ce dernier était couvert de bandage des pieds à la tête, seul son visage était encore visible.

_« Il est endormis maintenant. »_

Cependant, son visage était loin d'être paisible. Du sang maculait encore ses joues et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

_Mais qu'est ce qui va se passer quand il se réveillera ? Qu'est ce que nous pourrons faire ? Demanda l'homme poisson.

_Seulement attendre ? Répondit Law avec un petit sourire alors que Jinbei s'approchait de lui. J'ai juré de le protéger après Ace-kun... Luffy ira bien. Il n'y a aucun problème avec lui. Physiquement, bien sur. Nous ne pouvons rien dire à propos de son esprit.

Cependant, le Chirurgien de la mort montra d'un petit signe de la main la direction du Chapeau de paille et ajouta:

_J'ai envoyé quelqu'un le chercher. Il s'est remit plutôt rapidement, tu vois.

_« Pour quelqu'un de brulé »._

_Quoi ? Cria Jinbei en écarquillant les yeux. Comprenant ce que sous-entendait Law.

De son côté, le jeune capitaine était toujours endormis au milieu des arbres arrachés.

_« J'ai fais un drôle de rêve, Ace. Dans ce rêve, tu étais mort. »_

Luffy n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, pleurant dans son sommeil. On pouvait l'entendre murmurer:

_Ace...

_« Tu avais promis, n'est ce pas ? »._

Une personne s'approcha tranquillement de l'endroit où se trouvait Luffy. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

_« De ne jamais me laisser seul...Tu m'avais promis de rester en vie ! »_

Le Chapeau de Paille se redressa lentement sur les coudes, entre-ouvrant les yeux. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore remarqué que l'inconnu c'était accroupis à côté de lui.

_C'était...Seulement un rêve, hein ?

_« Tu ne changeras jamais Luffy. »_

L'interpellé se retourna vers cette voix si familière. Si _douloureusement_ familière. Les yeux désormais grands ouverts.

_Toujours effrayé comme un enfant. Tu essayes de me tuer à nouveaux ? Je... Suis en vie comme tu peux le voir. Termina Ace avec un grand sourire.

Les larmes vinrent à nouveaux à Luffy, ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Ace était en face de lui, sans la moindre trace de blessure. Le plus vieux continua:

_Qui voudrais prendre soin de mon petit frère si je mourrais ?

_« Seulement un mauvais rêve après tout ? »_

Malgré ses blessures, le plus jeune se jeta au cou de son ainé, se collant à lui. Il fit tomber le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche en position assise.

_Ace !

_Luffy...

Le plus vieux ne perdit pas son sourire. Il passa un bras autours de la taille de Luffy et lui caressa doucement les cheveux de l'autre.

_Ouais, c'est moi. Merci, Luffy. Pour avoir essayé de me sauver de là-bas.

Cependant, le pirate de Barbe-Blanche déclara gentiment, alors que le Chapeau de Paille pleurait à chaude larme contre lui:

_Quel dommage...Que vous n'étiez pas assez fort.

_Ace !

Luffy ouvrit les yeux d'un coup alors qu'il était encore allongé sur le flanc.

_« Ce n'était pas un rêve »_

Le brun se redressa d'un bon en position assise en criant le nom de son frère. Il chercha un instant son ainé du regard. Seulement, il n'y avait rien à part des arbres déracinés ou coupés en deux autours de lui.

_Rien ?

_« Donc... »_

Encore sous le coup de son rêve, Luffy regarda quelques secondes sa main droite. Il serra brusquement son poing et baissa la tête. Le pirate au chapeau de paille cacha son visage entre ses mains et se remit à pleurer. Le visage souriant de son frère s'imposa dans son esprit.

_« Il...est vraiment mort ? »_

_J'ai échoué.

Luffy tenta d'essuyer plusieurs fois ses larmes mais en vain. Il s'agenouilla et posa son front contre le sol.

_J'ai été trop faible ! Cria-t-il.

Le jeune capitaine se remit à murmurer le nom de son frère. Cependant, comme pendant son rêve, quelqu'un s'approcha discrètement de lui.

_« Mort ? ». _

_Luffy ?

Le brun sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il tourna la tête, les yeux écarquiller à cause de la sensation de déjà-vu. C'était exactement comme dans son rêve.

_Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Le capitaine au Chapeau de paille était définitivement en larme. Car contrairement à tout à l'heure, Ace était couvert de bandage, surtout au niveau du torse. Le plus vieux posa une main sur sa hanche et esquissa un petit sourire.

_C'est réel ? Demanda le plus jeune.

_Luffy... Je suis en vie, Luffy.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, pleurant à nouveaux. Luffy se leva et Ace s'approcha lui aussi. Les deux frères coururent l'un vers l'autre, ignorant totalement leurs blessures respectives.

_« Comme... Je l'avais promis. »_

Le plus jeune sauta au cou de son frère et enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille. Ace le serra contre lui, son front posé contre l'épaule de Luffy.

_Merci de m'avoir sauvé. Je suis vraiment heureux d'être en vie.

A ces mots, le capitaine au Chapeau de paille écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Ce n'était pas du tout un rêve cette fois ci. Il en serra un peu plus Ace contre lui. Ils finirent par se séparer au bout d'un moment.

_Mais...La prochaine fois, je ferais le sauveur, okay ?

Le plus jeune, les yeux fermés, essayait encore de retenir ses larmes, trop heureux d'avoir retrouvé le membre de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Ace le réprimanda avec un sourire:

_Tu es fort maintenant Luffy. Arrête de pleurer comme un bébé !

_Ace...

_Mais ce que tu as fais était réellement stupide ! Pas de viande pendant une semaine !

_Pas question ! Répondit le pirate au chapeau de paille en retrouvant vite ses priorités.

Le plus vieux continua:

_Huh, je pensais que j'étais fichus pendant un instant. Mais j'ai promis, n'est ce pas ? De ne jamais mourir...

Luffy avait recommencé à pleurer malgré lui. Ace afficha un sourire triste en voyant l'état de son petit frère. Il essuya doucement les larmes du Chapeau de paille avec ses pouces.

_Merci. Luffy.

Il le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux du jeune capitaine.

_« Seulement un cauchemars.»_

Ace releva le visage de Luffy vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses joues.

_Tu as bien fais.

Le plus vieux posa son front contre celui du plus jeune qui se mordait toujours la lèvre inférieur.

_Idiot de petit frère !

Pour la première fois depuis le début, Luffy afficha un de ses grand sourires habituel malgré ses larmes alors qu'Ace faisait de même. Parce que tout ceux-ci était réel. Parce qu'ils étaient à nouveaux ensemble.

* * *

Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir~. See you again !


End file.
